Sending You a Little Christmas
by Mishirure
Summary: [Edwin] Edward gets a box of gifts from a special someone on Christmas...


_**Sending You a Little Christmas**_

**Author's Note and Disclaimers:** I own neither Fullmetal Alchemist nor the season of Christmas. I don't own the song used in this little songfic, either.

I know it isn't Christmas yet, but I just felt the need to type this up. D It's cute, and sweet, and it'll get me over my current EdWin obsession. X.x Yay for Edward and Winry!

The song used is called, obviously, 'Sending You a Little Christmas', originally written in memory of the families' who had relatives and loved ones serving in the military in rather dangerous situations. The words and music were written by Victoria Shaw, Billy Mann, and Jim Brickman, and it was arranged by Ed Lojeski. Since Edward Elric is in the military, and he is Winry's loved one, I decided to write this sweet little fluff ball.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was December in the land of Ametris, and the busy town of Central City was silenced by a thick blanket of fresh, white snow. Only a few people were out and about, doing some last minute Christmas shopping, for in a few days, the holidays would be upon them. For some, this was a good thing. But others, like Edward and Alphonse Elric, weren't exactly looking forward to it. Christmas had been their favorite time of year, once upon a time. When they were younger, they would sit beneath their Christmas tree with their mother, Trisha, and open gifts in a happy family manner. And then later in the afternoon, they would go over to the Rockbells' for a big Christmas dinner, and Ed, Al and Winry would compare their small pile of gifts.

But since things had changed, that wouldn't happen this year. Just like every other year that had passed since they left Resembool…

Edward was sitting in the office, filing a report for Mustang about his latest mission. He twitched his metal leg thoughtfully as he wrote out the report, and tried to block out the sounds the other soldiers were making in the office. Al sat next to him, sitting quietly and patiently, watching as he worked. But eventually, Ed got too distracted to file this report that he sighed, and dropped his pen on the desk carelessly.

"Brother?" Al's voice rang out through the hollow suit of armor. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Al," Edward lied. "I just… got a lot on my mind right now."

"Well, you should," A voice from a few feet away said, and the suit of armor and the short blonde alchemist looked over at Riza Hawkeye, who was busy cleaning her firearms. "You should be thinking about what you're going to be getting your family back in Resembool for Christmas. You two ignore them far too much; you should at least send the something nice on this special holiday."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything, Lieutenant, but…" Edward said slowly, leaning back in his chair. "In case you've forgotten, we don't have any family in Resembool anymore."

"So Miss Rockbell and her grandmother don't count?" Hawkeye asked blatantly, glancing over at the two. Al turned his head towards his brother with a creak.

"She's right, Ed," He said. "We should send Winry and Auntie Pinako something. At least a letter."

"If we send it now, it'll probably get there too late…" Ed grumbled, sliding down a little in his chair, making him appear even shorter.

"Better late than never, I always say," A particularly jovial voice sounded from the doorway, and all eyes turned to see Maes Hughes standing there, beaming from ear to ear. "Sorry to interrupt, you guys, but I just thought I should wish you all a Merry Christmas before heading out."

"You're leaving, Major Hughes?" Fallman asked from his desk. Maes nodded.

"Yeah, I've got the rest of the holidays off early," He said proudly. "I'm going home to my beautiful wife and my little angel, and together, we're all going to listen to Christmas music and trim the tree!"

He suddenly whipped a photograph out of nowhere, and shoved it in Edward's face. The picture displayed Elysia decked out in a red dress with white trimming, complete with a Santa hat.

"Isn't she just the cutest?" Maes squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, real adorable," Edward said flatly, shoving the picture out of his face. Maes noticed the rather subdued look on Ed's face, and did something very unlike him; he put the picture away.

"I'm surprised you're not home, Ed," He said. "I would have thought Winry would have come and _dragged_ you home by now."

Edward twitched. Then he said through clenched teeth, staring pointedly at the floor, "Is there any particular reason why everything keeps coming back to Winry?"

"Don't listen to him, Major," Al said quickly. "Edward's just upset because he misses her."

_CLANG!_

"_I DON'T MISS HER!_' Ed screeched, knocking Al's head clean off his shoulder.

"Edward, don't take your frustration out on your brother!" Riza ordered in a motherly tone. Ed just huffed and plopped back down in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, but he muttered, "Sorry, Al…" all the same.

After Maes had helped Alphonse find his head, he gave a jubilant wave to everyone in the room. "Well, I'll see you all after New Years!"

"Merry non-denominational commercialized holiday period, and a happy new orbital cycle around the Sun." Breda said flatly from a corner. He was half asleep. This was unusual for him... Maes, along with everyone else in the room, just gave him a strange look.

"Um," He said. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you, too."

Then, with one last wave to everyone, he was gone. Edward then sighed again, and got to his feet.

"I'll finish this report tomorrow," He announced. "I need to sleep…"

And without another word, Edward was gone, too.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Edward didn't really 'sleep', per say. Actually, he just sort of lay on his bed, thinking things over. Al had said that he was irritable because of that he missed Winry. Was that true? It seemed likely… even though his mother was no longer around, he couldn't deny the fact that Winry and Pinako were still there… not after Lieutenant Hawkeye stated it so plainly. He almost felt guilty now for saying he didn't have any family.

He missed Winry. No, he _really _missed Winry. He missed her smile, and her hugs. He missed the way she would eagerly hand him a gift at Christmas time when they were children. He missed the way she would beam in happiness when he said he loved the hand made gift she had given him.

He wished he was home for Christmas.

But his current position in the military didn't exactly give him that much freedom. Sure, his schedule was more relaxed than any other State Alchemist, and he didn't have to wear the uniform, but he still wasn't allowed to leave Central incase something came up. Maes Hughes was allowed to leave, though, because he _lived _in Central. He could be called on a moment's notice, even he was on holiday.

A knock at the door reached his ears, but he didn't go and answer it. He didn't have the energy to get up. Then he heard the door open, and heard a small voice with a hollow ring to it sound from the doorway.

"Brother?" Al asked. "Are you sleeping?"

"No, Al, you can come in." Edward said, still staring up at the ceiling. The clanking suit of armor did as he was permitted, only he came in bearing two big boxes, each one marked with their names. Ed noticed the boxes, and sat up slightly to get a better look at them. "What are those for?"

"We've got mail," Al stated simply, setting the box marked 'Edward Elric' on his brother's bed. "I saw a delivery boy struggling with them, so I offered to help. Then I told them I'd just take them to our room for him, as they were marked to us anyway."

"Who're they from?" Edward asked, sitting up a little more to remove the small envelope taped to the top of the box.

"I think they're from Winry," Al said, and Ed heard the slyness creep into his voice. He shot his brother a warning glance before sliding open the envelope, and pulling out the folded piece of paper inside. He opened it carefully, and instantly recognized Winry's neat, slanted writing.

_Dear Edward,_

_I wish you could come home for Christmas this year, so we could celebrate it all together, like we used to. But I know that you can't. I know it's busy in the military. I just hope you're staying out of trouble._

_Anyway, I thought that, since you couldn't come home for Christmas, I would send a little of my Christmas to you. At least until we can celebrate it together again. Den and Granny say hello. We all miss you._

_Love,_

_Winry_

Edward reread the letter over a few times, and then he smiled gently. Winry… he should have known she would try to do something like this. He slipped the paper back inside the envelope again carefully, and put it on his bedside table. Then he started to open the box. Al had already started going through his, and was pulling out an assortment of Christmas decorations, gifts, and other things. Once Ed had managed to get his box open, he peeked inside, and pulled out his gifts from Winry.

_**A photograph,  
**__**A blanket,  
**__**Some mistletoe,  
**__**Confetti snow,  
**__**An angel to put on a tree.**_

First, he pulled out the framed picture of the Rockbells, including Den. They were sitting by their Christmas tree at home, all bundled up warmly in sweaters and scarves. Edward smiled, and chuckled softly when he saw this. Winry looked so cute in her Santa hat…

Next he pulled out the hand-quilted blanket. It was warm and soft, and as Ed gently touched it to his face, he could feel all of the love Winry had put into making it. She even sewed her initials onto the corner. Then he pulled out the mistletoe she had sent him. His heart skipped a beat; though he had never admitted this to anyone, not even Al, he loved Winry. And upon seeing the mistletoe right then, he wanted to kiss her, to thank her for the very thought of these gifts.

There was also a bag on confetti snow. He was glad she didn't open it, because the mess would be ridiculous, but at least he could decorate his window sill with the stuff. And lastly, there was an angel. It was a beautiful angel decked out in a white dress, holding a candle. Her long blonde hair fell down her back gracefully, and as Edward examined it closely, he thought it resembled the girl who had given him all of this…

_**Santa Clause in crayon  
**__**To make you smile today  
**__**While you're so far away…**_

A little stuffed Santa Clause, hand made, with a crayon red coat. It made Edward smile just to look at it. She must have made this herself, too. But suddenly, his smile faded as he wished he wasn't so far away from her. He missed her, wanted to hold her… he wanted to be home for Christmas. He wished he could feel the peace at the Rockbell home, he wished he could feel the warm light of the fire on his face. He knew that she was praying for him to some God he didn't believe in, but even just the thought of her, thinking of him and wishing for his safety made his heart go out to her even more… He loved her.

_**So I'm sending you a little Christmas  
**__**Wrapped up with love.  
**__**A little peace, a little light  
**__**To remind you of  
**__**I'm waiting for you, praying for you,  
**__**I wanted you to see,  
**__**So I'm sending you a little Christmas  
**_'_**Till you come home to me.**_

Wanting to see what else she had sent him, Edward went through the rest of the box. Some gingerbread men she had baked. They looked like little cookie version of all of them; Alphonse, Den, Pinako, Winry, and Edward himself. There was also a candy cane; he liked them, and was glad she thought to send one. And next to be pulled out of the box was a red stocking, sewn carefully with love, and embroidered on the top was his name. And inside, it was filled with some of his favorite things… chocolate, fruit, and little packages of cookies that he loved so much.

_**Some gingerbread,  
**__**A candy cane,  
**__**A stocking I made with you name.  
**__**I filled it with your favorite things.**_

And he knew then, suddenly, that just because she had gone through all the trouble to doing this for him, she loved him too. He could almost feel her presence next to him with these gifts.

_**A way to say, "I love you,"  
**__**Like kisses through the air,  
**_**_Hoping you feel me there._**

**_S_**_**o I'm sending you a little Christmas  
**__**Wrapped up with love.  
**__**A little peace, a little light  
**__**To remind you of  
**__**I'm waiting for you, praying for you,  
**__**I wanted you to see,  
**__**So I'm sending you a little Christmas  
**_'**_Till you come home to me._**

He wished he was home. In her arms. Or home just so he could have her in his arms. Or just so they could be in each other's arms. He knew that's where he belonged right now… with her.

_**Home into these arms of mine.  
**__**Home, where you belong…**_

"Al," Ed said suddenly, feeling on the verge of tears. Alphonse looked up from his gifts from Winry, and looked at his brother curiously. Well, as curiously as an expressionless hunk of steel could, anyway. Edward smiled softly at his brother. "Do you… want to be home right now?"

Al didn't say anything for a while. Then he said softly, "Do you?"

Ed just grinned wider, and hopped off his bed, careful not to upset any of Winry's gifts that sat around him. He dashed to the door, and yanked it open, calling, "I'll be right back!" to Al.

Then, Edward Elric went to go have a long conversation with Roy Mustang.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the Elric brothers had caught the first train out of Central. They had a mission they needed to go on, and though it wasn't exactly anything military related, the Colonel let them go anyway. The two brothers were packed up with their gifts from Winry, and they rode the train in silence, feeling happier than they had in a long time. They didn't speak at all; they just watched as the world rolled by before them through the train window.

_**So I'm sending you a little Christmas  
**__**Wrapped up with love.  
**__**A little peace, a little light  
**__**To remind you of  
**__**I'm waiting for you, praying for you,  
**__**I wanted you to see,  
**__**So I'm sending you a little Christmas  
'**_**_Till you come home…_**

A few hours later, Ed and Al walked up the snow covered steps to the front of the house. The house was beautifully decorated with lights and wreaths... But Edward didn't want to admire the house. He wanted to admire the family within the house. So, his heart swelling with happiness, he knocked on the door.

_**Home…**_

The door was opened welcomingly, and on the other side was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, a happy smile gracing her features. The minute she saw Edward however, she gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. Edward just grinned, and, noticing that there was mistletoe hanging above their heads, pulled the girl closer to him in a hug and kissed her without a second thought.

Winry was shocked beyond words just for Edward and Alphonse bothering to come to Resembool for Christmas, and even more shocked when Ed kissed her, not seeming to feel nervous or embarrassed at all. He didn't even care that Al was watching! But she didn't complain. She just kissed him back, letting her arms entwine themselves around his neck. She never imagined that her gifts would bring them this close to her on Christmas…

'_**Till you come home to me…**_

He was home.

_**END**_

* * *

**A/N:** Aww:D cute. I enjoyed this. It made me smile.

W00t for fluff!! You know you want to.

Much lobve, and merry early non-denominational commercialized holiday period, and a happy new orbital cycle around the Sun.

That means merry Christmas and happy New Year. XD

Mishi


End file.
